Alster
Alster (Allstar in Japanese) is a character of the Zoids Game Boy Color game, Liger Zero: Mythical Silver Beast. He is the main protagonist of the game. Overview While he's from the frontier bits of the Western Continent, Alster ends up falling into adventure in the underground world along with the Liger Zero he was trying to rescue. He's best described as stubbornly optimistic and moral in a positive way, and is determined to make friends with and help out anyone he meets, human or Zoid. He's not out for glory, though, and tends to go all humble and stutter if called anything like a "savior" (as villagers are fond of doing). Personality Alster's personality resembles the Liger Zero pilots Bit Cloud and RD. When in a Zoid battle, Alster is eager to put extra pain on his opponents in battle. Just like Bit and RD, Alster still claims his Liger as his best friend he will risk his life to protect him, especially Imperial troops who would try to seek the Liger Zero. Appearance Alster is shown to have a navy-blue pants, plated boots, a green shirt, and plates on around his shirt and arms. Alster is shown to have a brown hair and the strange mark on the center part of his face. Ability as a Zoid pilot Just like Bit and RD, Alster also put the potential on his Liger at some efforts, and the Liger itself also followed Alster to some of it CAS units which the Liger had sought. Alster both uses the CP-17 Schneider Unit, CP-20 Jager Unit, and even CP-21 Panzer Unit. And in Zoids Saga DS, Alster only uses Fire Phoenix as his Fuzor partner, because Max had used the Jet Falcon. Relationships Alster has relationships with these following characters; Liger Zero: Alster and the Liger Zero are in unique type of relationship, the Liger somehow understands Alster's personality, in the other hand, Alster will do anything to protect the Liger from Imperial soldiers trying to capture it, notably Solid, or wild Zoids such as a rogue Berserk Fury. Sometimes, the Liger led Alster and company to some of its CAS units around the Subterrain world. [[Palty|'Palty']]: Alster does see Palty as a friend and he is aware that she has feelings for him. Palty's Grandfather: The village chief of Palty's world knows about the silver beast Zoid. He also helps Alster's journey. [[Solid|'Solid']]: Alster and Solid met in an unfriendly start. He actually seeks the Liger Zero for himself. He starts to be assertive only helping out something he needed for himself, in the other hand, Solid looks down at Alster. In return, Solid ends up joining Alster's adventures. Somehow, Solid yearns that he and Alster would be enemies the next time they met. Zeru (Zoids: Legacy): Alster and Zeru made a friendly start when they first met. Since Alster is on his way back to the underground world, Zeru helped him out only a matter of time before a time-space crevasse leads to the Subterrain world will be banished. Later on, he is still in friendly terms with him. Bluejem: He and Bluejem are only in good terms. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"Main character of Game Boy's Liger Zero: Mythical Silver Beast'. On his way back to the adventurous subterrain world, he gets involved in time-space fusion and meets the main character." Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids video games